


Part of You

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affection, Boys Kissing, Crying Sherlock, Fluff, Happy Sherlock, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Neighbors, Out of Character, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Blake gives his husband and love of his life, Sherlock, a surprise that leaves the love of his life in tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or Bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Sherlock sat a table in the study that him and his husband share, looking at a piece of mail. Blake and Sherlock have already been married for over a year and it has been one of the most amazing years of his life. Blake walked into the study and stood next to Sherlock. Blake began to rub Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock smiled.

“Hey, honey.” Sherlock said.

“Hey, darling.” Blake said back to him. When Blake stopped rubbing him, Sherlock wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and leaned to the side to hug him while sitting in the chair.

“By the way, I have something to show you.” Blake suddenly piped up. Sherlock sat back up at his husband.

“Where is this certain thing you to show me?” Sherlock asked.

“It's in the bedroom and no, it's nothing like _that_.” Blake replied. Sherlock giggled and then got up from the chair.

“Lets head to the bedroom, then.” Sherlock told his husband. Blake smiled as he held his hubby's hand then they left the study and headed towards their room. When they reached the door, Blake suddenly stopped.

“I know you usually do not like doing this unless it is needed but I need you to close your eyes.” Blake told him. Sherlock took a breath and closed his eyes. Blake opened the door and helped Sherlock in to the room. After stepping fully into the room, Blake stopped once again.

“Stay right there and keep your eyes closed.” Blake said then let go of Sherlock's hand. He began walking away from Sherlock and to another part of the room. Sherlock stood there, curious about what the present could be. A few seconds later, Blake was ready for Sherlock to open his eyes.

“Okay! You can look now.” Blake said to him. Sherlock opened his eyes to look at his husband. When he saw what his husband was holding, Sherlock's widened and he covered his mouth. He was truly surprised at what he was seeing.

“I hope you like it.” Blake said to him. Sherlock moved his hand away. When Blake and Sherlock moved, the movers lost Sherlock's favorite coat and the moving company would not replace it (though it was their fault). To be honest, Sherlock really did not want to replace the coat for multiple reasons but he did miss it a bit, though, for a couple of hours when it happens, it did upset Sherlock quite a lot. He did not dwell on it but Blake could tell over time that Sherlock wanted his coat back. When Blake was searching online one day, he found the exact same coat in Sherlock's size and bought it without hesitation.

“You did not have to do this, Blake.” Sherlock said to him.

“I know but I wanted to.” Blake said back. Sherlock had a feeling that for why Blake bought it for him. Which, to be honest...Sherlock was so happy that he did this for him. Very happy.

“Blake, it was just a coat but oh my God,..it's the exact same coat!” Sherlock told him.

“True but...this particular and exact coat is a part of who you are. Makes you Sherlock Holmes, the man I love with all my heart. I mean, I know it is not the actual one you had for years but I hope it makes you feel a bit more better about what happened. And yes, it is. Right down to the stitching and details and every thing. Same color, too.” Blake explained. Sherlock began to cry.

“You are the best husband in the world.” Sherlock said as he was crying. Blake put the coat the bed and walked over to Sherlock. He put his arms around Sherlock and held him close.

“You are, too, Sherlock. No matter what you think. I am so glad that you in my life.” Blake told him. Sherlock hugged Blake back.

“I love you.” Sherlock piped up as he sniffled. Blake put his head on top of Sherlock.

“And I love you, too, sweetheart.” Blake said back to him then kissed the top of his head. Sherlock and Blake stood there for almost a couple of minutes, as Sherlock was starting to calm down. When Sherlock finally stopped crying, Blake and him let go and Blake walked over to the bed.

“Want to try it on now?” Blake asked. Sherlock nodded his head and Blake walked to him with coat. Blake helped Sherlock on with it. They walked over to the mirror. Both of them stood in front of it as Sherlock at the coat and the mirror.

“How does it fit?” Blake asked.

“Perfect.” Sherlock replied. Blake wrapped his arms around Sherlock and looked at his face.

“Just like you.” Blake said and kissed Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock let out a little, sweet and feminine giggle, which Blake found absolutely adorable whenever he heard him do it. After another minute of looking over the coat, Sherlock took it up and hung it up in the closet. Sherlock looked at Blake, who was standing behind Sherlock near the mirror, smiling.

“Thank you so much, Blake. It makes me so happy to know that you do not judge me or thought I was overreacting because the movers lost my coat.” Sherlock piped up.

“You are welcome and actually, I was upset with you when that happened. What may be a just to other people does not mean it's just a coat to you and I understand that. You had it for years and it was something that, like I said before, is a part of you. Nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong at all.” Blake said. Sherlock smiled.

“I agree.” Sherlock said back. Suddenly, the door bell rang and Sherlock sighed.

“I hope it's not our neighbors from the back of our property.” Sherlock said as groaned. Blake walked to his husband.

“Maybe next time we should just open the door and wear robes with nothing underneath and tell them they just interrupted up as we were about to do something.” Blake said.

“Like what?” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, I do not know. Naked mud wrestling?” Blake replied. Sherlock giggled.

“Yeah, that will be the day when I actually do that sort of shit and truly a shock not only the neighbors but every one we know, too.” Sherlock said.

“I could think of worst and more scarring ideas.” Blake told him.

“Oh, I do not deny that you could. It's just how much we could mental scar our neighbors is what I am really curious about.” Sherlock said. The door bell rang again and he heard a voice from the door. Sherlock sighed again.

“We better get down there. The sooner we do, the quicker I can get those idiots off of our front porch and we go on with our day.” Sherlock said.

“I agree.” Blake said. Both of them headed out of the room, downstairs to go answer the door.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
